LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. If you would like yours to be added, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager, so that you can be contacted to resolve any problems. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports 'will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Wednesday 6th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Drake Gadwall Wood Green Res, drake Shoveler, 7 Pochard Boating Lake, 195 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, Herring Gull playing fields flushed from Wood Green Res by tree maintenance work crew, earlier c20 Herring Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Erith Pier Foreshore: 10 Avocet, 132+ Black-tailed Godwit, c30 Dunlin, 98+ Redshank, (Ralph Todd - with Mike Robinson). *Finchley Lane NW4: Treecreeper (Toby Mylett) *Finsbury Park, N4: c80 Redwing at top of hill in field surrounded by boulders, 6 Red-crested Pochard (5 male, 1 female) (Ann Feltham) *Grays Riverside: Oystercatcher between Grays and Stone Point, 60+ Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Turnstone, Curlew, Marsh Harrier over Swanscombe (Nick Croft) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Firecrest(along mud path oppposite old toilet block), Mistle Thrush 2, Redwing 8, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Peregrine 2, Coal Tit (Eric Brown) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Jack Snipe, 6 Snipe, Water Pipit, 7 Pintail Sparrowhawk, 2 Skylark over W, 66 Lapwing, 16 Common Gull, 2 Shelduck, 3 Water Rail (WWT website) 3 Bittern (2 N shore main lake, 1 N shore Res lag), 12 Common Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, Kestrel (Martin Honey et al.) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 calling Green Woodpecker, 1 Collared Dove (Alastair Dent) *Potters Bar Industrial Estate EN6: 2 Stock Dove (Toby Mylett) *Totteridge Valley (Sheepwash Pond): 2 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Waterworks NR: 3 Greenfinch along fence near red bridge to Hackney Marshes (Alastair Dent) *West Thurrock Marshes: 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew, 20+ Avocet, Black-tailed Godwit, 550+ Dunlin, 100+ Redshank, 42 Lapwing, Little Egret, 4 Great Black-backed Gull, 40+ Linnet (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Male Blackcap feeding on fatballs for 2nd day, Coal Tit on seed-feeder (Steve Howey) 'Tuesday 5th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff, 55+ Redwing, 45 Common Gull, 5 Pochard (APOG Birders) *Brent Green NW4: 7 Jackdaw, Redwing (Toby Mylett) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Lake, Rickmansworth: 13 Red-crested Pochard (Roger Dewey) *Cheshunt, Penton Drive: 2 Cattle Egret still in Penton Field (James Palmer) *CrossnessNR/Foreshore :121 Shelduck, 26 Widgeon, 78 Shoveler,c 400 Teal, Heron, 58 Gadwall, 186 Lapwing, 10 Cormorant, 14 Redshank, 7 Avocet, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, c 600 Dunlin, 6 Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Kestrel, 2 Reed Bunting, 9 Cetti`s Warbler, 5 Snipe, 6 Pied Wagtail, 6 House Sparrow, 5 Pochard, Green Woodpecker, 4 Little Grebe,2 Tufted Duck (Bernie Weight) *Greenhill Park Barnet: Mediterranean Gull '''12.00 to 13.00 (Bob Husband) *Golders Green Road NW11: Cormorant over WSW at 1538 (Toby Mylett) *Hertford: 13 '''Waxwings '''still on Merchant Drive at 1.00 p.m. (Simon West) *Horsenden Hill (West): Mixed flock of 50+ Fieldfare and Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 3 Song Thrush, mixed flock 76 Common Gull and Black-headed Gull (Martin Smith) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake: drake '''Ferruginous Duck (per RBA Harry Lacey/Stuart Hamilton); Ferruginous Duck still present at 12.30pm on inlet just before Grebe Hide — photo here; also Shelduck, 120+ Tufted Duck, 30+ Common Pochard, male Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldeneye, 6+ Goosander, 200+ Coot, 2 Sparrowhawk (displaying), Buzzard, 3+ Treecreeper, 10+ Siskin, 15+ Linnet (on set-aside just S of lake, 2 birds singing) (Simon Papps); Fudge Duck has no bling on its legs though some tatty inner wing flight feathers (NC); Red Kite, 100+ Fieldfare, 100+ Redwing, Snipe (Nick Croft) *Middlesex University Campus: Jackdaw, Redwing (Toby Mylett) *River Mole, Molesey Heath: Yellow-browed Warbler showing well c.11 am, on branch overhanging the river, beside the second bench on the riverside path (after the bend in the river); Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch and Chiffchaff heard (Paul Francis; pleased to have this lifetime tick - thanks to all who have reported this bird.) *Pinner HA5: 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls amongst flock of Common Gulls (Nigel Barratt) *Pymmes Park: 2 Mediterranean Gull '''13.00 to ' 15.00, one yellow ringed the other unringed (Bob Husband), also 100s Black-headed Gull incl red darvic ringed bird, 40+ Common Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch singing (Robert Callf) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Staines Reservoir: 3 '''Whooper Swans' over (per RBA) *Holmethorpe: Black-throated Diver still present (per Twitter) *Tottenham (Lordship Lane Rec): 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer) *Trent Park: 7 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f, f Common Pochard, 2 f Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Goldcrest incl one singing m, 6 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Woodford Green: Male Blackcap feeding on fatballs, Female Blackcap darting in and out of camellia rose bush, 3 Long-tailed Tits on seed feeders (Steve Howey) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse fields(Bob Smith) 'Monday 4th February 2019' *Crouch End N8: 2 Blackcap (m+f) (Sam Jones) *Dulwich Sports Ground SE21: 91 Redwing, 62 Starling, 60 Black-headed Gull,7 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 21 Carrion Crow, 6 Jackdaw, 50 Canada Goose (Dave Clark) *Horsenden Hill (West): 40+ Fieldfare (Martin Smith) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 2 singing Song Thrush, 6+ Goldfinch in flock (Keith Chambers) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 40+ Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Goldeneye, 2 Peregrine, Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 5 Pintail (WWT website) *Mercer's Lake, Merstham: Black-throated Diver still, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft et al); Glaucous Gull roosted Holmethorpe pits (Ed Stubbs) *Pymmes Park: Little Grebe, 2 m Common Pochard, 33 Tufted Duck 21m 12f, Mediterranean Gull ad with yellow darvic ring until at least 15:50, 24 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, Stock Dove displaying, Pied Wagtail, 33 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 6 House Sparrow, 4 Chaffinch m 3f (Robert Callf) *Parson Street NW4: Little Owl (Toby Mylett) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Southwark SE1: 1 Long-tailed Tit in Perkins Square - uncommon around here (Reuben Braddock) 'Sunday 3rd February 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1w Black Redstart still south terrace palace building, drake Gadwall, 25 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard Wood Green Res, Peregrine, Chiffchaff, 11 Fieldfare NE, 10+ Redwing, Treecreeper (APOG Birders) *Antill Road E3: Song Thrush in garden, first since Dec 2011 (Harry Harrison) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Crossness NR: Common Buzzard circling, harassed by a Carrion Crow, over towards the golf range, headed off west, 11.30 am approx (or that's what I thought until I got home and saw that its pale underwing gives rise to thoughts of a Rough-legged. Obviously this possibility did not even enter my head when looking at it. Just wondered if anyone else saw this bird. Or can confirm it as Buteo buteo. Paul Francis) *Erith Pier: BONAPARTE'S GULL present from at least 10:53 (BirdGuides) to c.13:00 on rising tide (Simon Bradley, Dante Shepherd'' et al'') but not subsequently; 1.5 Caspian Gull (1w and 1w hybrid German-ringed 'X90A'), 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd et al); on falling tide in afternoon, 2 Turnstones, 2 Avocet, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 47 Dunlin, 72 Redshank, 2 Gadwall, female Sparrowhawk through (Dominic Mitchell et al) *Greenhill Gardens: Mediterranean Gull '''present briefly between 11.15 - 11.25 when all gulls took off: also 4 Shoveler, Redwing, singing Goldcrest (John Colmans); Mediterranean Gull present 10.00 -10:15 (Allan Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Teal f, Tufted Duck m, Water Rail, Redwing, 2 Jay (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Peninsula: Teal m on river, Peregrine perched on crane, 2 Reed Bunting in reed terrace next to cable car (Conrad Ellam) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: presumed Ferruginous Duck x Pochard hybrid, 1 Goldeneye, 32 Pochard, 24 Shoveler, 4 Wigeon, 1 Bullfinch (Tony Blake) *Holmethorpe SPs: '''Black-throated Diver Mercers Lake late-aft (Ian Kehl per Dave Harris tweet); Glaucous Gull 2w evg roost (Ian Kehl per Surrey BN tweet) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Jack Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, Peregrine, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self & others) 1 Goldeneye, 1 Water Rail, 5+ Pintail (Reuben Braddock) *Longfield: 2 Blackcap (M&F on feeders) (Roger Keith). *Maple Lodge NR, Herts: Great Egret over pm (BirdGuides) *Mill Hill NW7: 10+ Redwing, Simmonds Mead, Mill Hill roundabout (S Blake) *Mudchute Farm: 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush incl 2 greyish-toned birds presumably of nominate race (Sean Huggins) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite circling low (Nigel Barratt) *Queen's Park: 20+ Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Callum Farrell-Morris) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 23 Northern Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 1200 Northern Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Ruff, 52 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Peregrine, 4 Cetti's Warblers, 2 European Stonechat, and among Goldfinch flock at feeders a presumed escaped individual with uncoded yellow closed ring on right leg and no BTO-type ring on left leg (Dominic Mitchell); also 52 Avocets, Water Pipit (Pat Hart), 2 Marsh Harriers and Common Buzzard over Wennington (Martin Jordan) *Richmond Park: 2 Woodcock, 11 Meadow Pipit into roost (P Pentek); Red-legged Partridge, 4 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit (probably same group as yours Phil) (P. Redmond) *RSPB Rye Meads: Yellowhammer, Buzzard, Kestrel on pylon in car park (Harringay Birder); Bittern lea marsh reedbed am (per RSPB tweet) *St James's Park: Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 2 Shoveler (Frank Nugent) *Ten Acre Wood area: 10 Teal, m Pheasant, 3 Red Kite (2 together), 2 (possibly 3) Peregrine (1st record of more than one. Regular female cruising near marsh; 40 minutes later noticed 3 birds having tussle while I was on footbridge + there was male & female Peregrine having a tussle with Crow near its nest site; pr then flew back together over open field towards aerodrome), f Kestrel, Green Sandpiper in flight landing by brook, 3 Stock Dove, Skylark, 28 Fieldfare N, Redwing, 2 Rook over, 4 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Treecreeper, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, 6 Teal, 3 Greenfinch, singing Chaffinch, 15 Lapwing, 13 Meadow Pipit, 75 Canada Geese, 4 Greylag Geese plus Farm Goose, 2 Egyptian Geese (John Colmans & Simon Worsfold) *Walthamstow Marshes: 5 Fieldfare (side paddocks), 2 Goldcrest, 9 Linnet (Jon Agar) *Woodberry Wetlands: Brambling (was also seen on 1st Feb), 4 Snipe, 3 Shelduck, 6 Teal, 2 Reed Bunting, Coal Tit (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Male Blackcap, female Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Long-tailed Tit (Ken Murray) *Yeading Brook meadows: 2 Red Kite, m Sparrowhawk, 172 Common Gull, 21 Pied Wagtail (20 on pitch), 12 Fieldfare on pitch, 3 Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 2nd February 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Waxwing flew E 1010, earlier near Circus car park and lower slopes, 1w Black Redstart still south terrace palace building, m Gadwall Wood Green Res, 93 Fieldfare mostly NE, 25+ Redwing, Treecreeper, 7 Pochard, 34 Tufted Duck, 2 Female Aythya hybrids Boating Lake, Buzzard from E over Filter Beds, 31 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Little Egret, Woodcock (flushed from bank near N hide), Common Buzzard 11.35 East Marsh, (Roy Beddard); second Buzzard flew East 14:08 (Andrew Self); 8 Common Snipe, Nuthatch, Sparrowhawk 8.00 - 11.30 (Simon Worsfold) *Broadwater, riverside between Moorhall Road and yacht club: Siberian Chiffchaff, 30 Common Chiffchaff (4 abietinus) 2 Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtails. (Roger Morton) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) * Coldblow Fields Bexley: 28 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 46+ Chaffinch, 15 Reed Bunting (Ralph Todd) *Erith: BONAPARTE'S GULL (RBA) *Erith (Thames foreshore off Corinthian Manorway): incl 220+ Black-tailed Godwit, Grey Wagtail, 60+ Redshank, Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Erith (Thames foreshore in vicinity of Erith Pier): incl 7 Avocet (Mike Robinson) * Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 9 Gadwall, 20 Tufted Duck, 7 Little Grebe, Water Rail, c200 Black-headed Gulls, 7 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 9 Jay, Bullfinch, 7 Siskin plus usual common species (Ralph Todd) *Greenhills Gardens, Barnet: Grey Heron, 4 Northern Shoveler 3m f, no sign of Med Gull, 91 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull 2 ad 1 first-winter, Song Thrush, 8 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin 3m 3f feeding in alders - 13:00 - 13:35 hrs (Robert Callf) *Ilford: Male Blackcap in garden gorging itself on fatcake (Barbara Miller) *Kingston: Peregrine circling low over market square 12.07 (Simon Osborn) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, Song Thrush , 2 Mistle Thrush, Firecrest (seen in hedge along mud path opposite the old toilet block but mobile ), Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Goldeneye, 2 Bittern, 4 Common Snipe, 1m Peregrine on Ch. X and 1f bathing on main lake (long island near Obs), 2 Water Pipit, 2m 2f Pintail (Martin Honey et al.) *Marble Arch: Adult Mediterranean Gull with Black-headed Gulls on grassy area adjacent to the arch to 08:20 at least (D. McKenzie per Twitter). *Middlesex Filter Beds & Lee Valley Paddocks: 10 Meadow Pipit over, 5 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Redwing, 10 Blackbird, 40 Chaffinch, 10 Goldfinch in a mixed feeding flock (Rhys Evans) *Putney Heath: Peregrine, Meadow Pipit (Les Evans-Hill) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: c30 Shoveler, Common Buzzard, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, c80 Redwing (c70 feeding on ground in Copse Wood), 2 m Lesser Redpoll feeding in birch (Copse Wood), 3 Greenfinch over (Neil Anderson) *Rye Meads NR: 2 Yellowhammer, Kestrel, Buzzard, Shelduck, Little Grebe, Common Gull (Eduardo López Salas) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Swanscombe Marsh: Common Buzzard, 1200 Dunlin, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Turnstone, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 3 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Raven (Andrew Self) *The Brook BR5: 7+ Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Greylag Goose, Water Rail, Little Egret (Jack Headley) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 5 Goldeneye, 30 Fieldfare over (Rhys Evans) *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock, 19 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 500+ Common Gull, 27 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 19 Shoveler, Kestrel, 35 Goldfinch, 3 Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 33 Redwing, 6 Teal, 2 Gadwall, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, possible Hawfinch calling over Chalet Wood (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Buzzard (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: 2 Fieldfare, Lapwing, 45 Redwing on horse fields (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat (Paul Thomas). 7 Linnet, 25 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 240 Black-headed Gull including one with yellow leg ring 2PHA (Charlie Farrell) 'Friday 1st February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Female Gadwall Boating Lake, Siskin heard nearby, 35+ Redwing, 6 Pochard, 38 Common Gull, pair Mute Swan Wood Green Res then flew N (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Mediterranean Gull ad on raft in North Marsh 11:05 (pic), Little Egret, 14 Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk m, Kestrel m (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Colney Street AL2: Red Kite (Toby Mylett) *Epping Forest (Whitehall Plain, Chingford): Hawfinch flew over north at 8.15 (Ian Lycett) *Erith - Woolwich Arsenal: 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 12 Ringed Plover, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Dante Shepherd) *Euston and Somers Town: Waxwing '''heard calling very briefly at around 12:58 on Doric Way, 2 Goldfinch, c.3 Redwing on Werrington Street (Kabir Kaul) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: adult male '''Mediterranean Gull (red Darvic Polish ring PTJ9) present at 1.30 pm with 82 Black-headed Gull, 2 male Shoveler (Bob Husband) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Water Rail, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green. *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Cormorant n, 2 Redwing (Neil Batten) *Pinner HA5: Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 5 Redwing, Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): ad Mediterranean Gull on Playing Field (more Common Gulls today in flock), 1 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, Nuthatch, Pr Shoveler on Lake. 1-1.30pm (Davey Leach) *Ravenor Park (Greenford): Green Woodpecker, c25 Redwing feeding close to main walkway, 5 Jackdaw, 15+ House Sparrow (Neil Anderson) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 28 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 86 Pochard, 16 Snipe, 35 Teal, 82 Tufted Duck, 2 Wigeon, 16 Shoveler, 32 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 1 Mute Swan, 15 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Treecreeper, 8 Siskin (at least), 1 Coal Tit, 1 Buzzard, 1 Kittiwake (1w flew off east) (Paul Larkin / Roger Keith) Archived News Link to previous months